


325km

by Quackyeon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Distance, Longing, M/M, Skype calls, a bit of angst, a lot of texting, during the hiatus, implied intimacies over skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty hard to stay in constant touch when you've gone from sleeping in the same room to being 325 km apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	325km

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> I hope this is everything you wanted - this style of writing is something new for me (so sorry in advance). I really hope whoever reads this enjoys it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Pancake, who not only put up with my questions about formatting - also held my hand the whole time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> During the hiatus, Youngjae and Daehyun keep in touch as best they can. What that means is up to the author's interpretation - from dirty texts and skype sessions to missed calls and distance.

To: FunJae  
From: Daehyun

I miss you.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

You only just left, and you're the one who chose to go back to Busan.

To: FunJae  
From: Daehyun

Youngjae... 

You know I didn't have a choice... 

I didn't choose for this to happen... 

And even if it was a choice - you chose this too... 

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

You could have stayed in Seoul. You know you could have. 

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

What and got an apartment with you? With the salary we're not getting because we're trying to end our contract so we can't work. 

I'm taking that silence as a no. 

I could have stayed with you? But that would be weird because your parents and I know you haven't told them that we're together. 

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

You know what I meant, there were ways. 

To: FunJae  
From: Daehyun

I'm not doing this on purpose to hurt you Youngjae, I hate this too. I hate being away from you, I hate not being able to kiss you, I hate that we're going to be apart, I hate that I don't want to sleep away from you but I have to. I don't like this either. You're not the only one who is getting hurt by this. But this is what we chose, this is what we have to do, we're going to get through this Youngjae. I promise. 

I love you, Yoo Youngjae. 

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

I love you too. Jung Daehyun. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Youngjae sighed sitting at his computer, Daehyun was supposed to be on skype an hour ago - he didn't know why he was still waiting, the other had sent multiple messages about how he was trying to get to an appropriate place to call. Youngjae looked over at the clock - they had picked a time when they were both going to be home alone, and he wasn't quite sure how long Daehyun's parents were going to be out for. He almost smiled when the call came through and he answered it, to find Daehyun sat there smiling. "Hi Youngjae, you look good today." Youngjae just nodded, "Jae. I'm sorry I was late to call you." 

"It was an hour Daehyun," Youngjae looked at his boyfriend. "I've been waiting, I don't even know why I was waiting for you," 

"Youngjae." Daehyun said calmly, "You haven't been sleeping have you? You always get like this when you're tired and you need a hug." 

"Well I'm not going to get one of those am I?" He shot back. "I haven't been sleeping." his expression softened, Daehyun knew him so completely that it took him by surprise that he remembered that. "It's hard to sleep, for years I've been sleeping in the same room as five other people and now I'm on my own again it's weird. And it's worse because I'm not sleeping in the same place as you. I don't have you sneaking into my bed at night to hold me, I don't have you waking me up with a little kiss before you creep back into your own bed to make it seem like we didn't sleep together to keep our relationship a secret." Youngjae sighed a little. 

"I find it hard to sleep too." Daehyun said quietly. "And I miss you so much Youngjae, I was an hour late because I was dealing with my brother - who has come back, but he's gone out now. I just, I didn't want to text you - I don't know." He sighed a little, Youngjae liked this about them, they were very open about how they felt - and that was something that he knew was really hard for his boyfriend at times but he always found that he couldn't read Daehyun as naturally as he hoped. 

It wasn't that Daehyun masked emotions - well he masked them a lot more successfully than Youngjae ever did. Youngjae always found it hard to hide how he felt, and that was always going to give away to others how he felt. He sighed a little, "I'm sorry... It's just.... tense" He mumbled, running a hand through his hair, only to roll his eyes a little when Daehyun laughed. 

"I'd have to be blind to not see how tense you are." He said with a laugh, "You know we're both home alone, I could help you get rid of some of that tension." He said with that smirk that when asked Youngjae would say did nothing to him, but secretly he had a weakness for it. He couldn't help but blush a little at the thought, they didn't often get to be intimate with each other, even when they were living together in the dorm. It was difficult with four other guys living with them, sharing a bedroom - for not only the fact that they were keeping their relationship a secret but also for the sake of decency when it came to how they were going to act - they were around other people, and they did not need to see them (or hear them). 

"Dae" Youngjae said quietly, before moving to lock his door. "Just this once." he said under his breath. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To: FunJae  
From: Daehyun

I can't make the call tonight. My family are all going to the noraebang, and I'm really sorry 

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

It's fine, I totally understand. It's a family thing. I think it's cute. 

Sing something for me. 

I miss singing with you. 

I miss you. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

7 missed calls from Daebun 

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

You must be busy. I hope we're still on for our skype date tomorrow. I need to see you. 

I miss you so much. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Youngjae was quick to answer the skype call, he had missed Daehyun so much. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the others face. He breathed a sigh of relief when Daehyun laughed a little, "Miss me?" he said cheekily. Youngjae nodded, it was unbearable just how much he'd missed Daehyun. 

"A lot." He said with a smile, "I wish you were here so badly." Most of the others were in and around Seoul so he could see them when he wanted - but the one person he wanted to see more than anything had to be at the furthest possible point in South Korea away from him. He hated it, he wanted to be with the other. He wanted to hold him, he just wanted this to be over, for the distance to be gone again. Not that he regretted what the team was doing - it had to be done, and he knew that, but he wished there had been another way to go about it - a way that didn't leave him longing for Daehyun. 

"I wish I was there Youngjae." He said with a soft smile, Youngjae nodded. He wanted the other to be with him so badly. "I'm gonna try to find a way to come up ok? I'll come visit you, I can't do this any more, I want to hold you. I need to hold you." 

"Really? You're gonna come up to Seoul?" 

"Really. Just give me a few days to plan out how I'm going to get there - and maybe ask your parents if I can stay - and then we'll set a date for me to come up to see you." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

You ready? ;D 

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

Yep.

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

Okay. I'm leaning in, alright, about to kiss you.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

Bit tame, isn't it?

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

-_______________- I'm trying to get us into the mood.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

I'd rather we just got to it tbh, idk when my parents are coming back.

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

Okay, okay. So I'm sliding my hand down, cupping you. I can feel you getting hard, and it's turning me on, yeah? So I'm stroking, and stroking…

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

I'm getting turned on, thrusting into your hand.

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

That's it, baby. You're getting so hard, I can feel it. I unbutton your jeans (the really tight ones I like) and slide my hand inside your boxers. God, you feel good.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

You've got your hand around me, I'm still thrusting into your hand.

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

Not so fast, baby. I'm keeping my hand tight around you, not letting you jerk yourself off in my hand. I'm working you up and down, slowly, slowly.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

Daehyuuuuuuuuun D:

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

Jerking you off, I press you against the bed, kissing you, tugging down my jeans with my other hand. 

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

I'm so close, Dae.

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

You wrap a hand around me, pumping me slowly. I reach for the lube, coating my fingers.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

I'm grinding up against you, jerking you off faster and faster as I get closer.

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

I'm opening you up with one finger, as you pull me off.

Your friend, **Funjae** , is waiting for you to draw! _Play now._

To: Funjae  
From: Daehyun

Jae?

Babe, you out?

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

Sorry. My parents came back.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Youngjae stood on the platform - he knew that Daehyun told him not to come, but he had to, he wanted to. He couldn't wait to see Daehyun get off the train - even though he couldn't kiss him the way he wanted to, he couldn't hold him until they were back at his place. He was nervous, he didn't know why really, he'd lived with Daehyun, they'd seen each other at their worst, broken down from the amount of work they had to do. Daehyun had seen Youngjae when he cried from the amount of pressure they were under, when he wanted to get injured just so he didn't have to perform anymore. 

But this was different, this time he had no reason not to look his best for his boyfriend, he had no reason to not be happy, to be amazing. It was actually a lot of pressure that he was putting on himself. He watched the screen on the platform that was telling him when Daehyun's train was going to get in, anticipating for it being the time for the train. He knew that it wasn't going to come any faster if he stared at it but he couldn't help it. He was just excited. 

He swore his heart stopped when Daehyun got off the train. He stepped forward and moved to take the bag. Daehyun looked at Youngjae and smiled, "I told you not to come" he said quietly. Youngjae noticed how Daehyun had moved his hand as if to take Youngjae's but he didn't. He knew why, but part of him wished that it wasn't a thing for them. That they could be in love and show the world, but it was _complex_. Even if they weren't idols it would have been difficult but this was just harder - and with the lawsuit and stuff they needed to keep their image as pure as possible. 

"I had to come" Youngjae answered back, he had been desperate to see the other - but he wasn't going to say that out right. "How are you going to get to mine without me to take you?" he laughed a little, Daehyun didn't really know his way around Seoul so him wandering around trying to find Youngjae's place was never going to end well. 

"I would have taken a taxi." Daehyun said with a small laugh. Youngjae just shrugged a little, while that was an option - he didn't want the other to spend a lot of money on being here - when he hadn't gone to Busan, he _would_ \- it was just finding a good time. Plus Daehyun's parents seemed to be around a lot more that his own so it was just easier for them to be in Seoul with Youngjae's family. "So, what did you tell your parents?" he said as they got on the underground train. 

Youngjae eyed Daehyun a little, the underground was empty so they'd got two seats next to each other that were far away from everyone else who was on the train. Youngjae paused a little, "What is there to tell them? They know you, and they know you're my best friend so they just agreed. My parents really like you." He shrugged and then turned to look at Daehyun, "I didn't think they needed to know..." Daehyun just nodded a little, it was awkward but Youngjae wasn't sure what the other had wanted. "What? Have you told your parents, that we are..." 

"That you're my boyfriend." Daehyun finished for Youngjae, "No, I haven't. But I told them that I think I might be gay." He leant back against the chair, Youngjae just studied Daehyun's face and waited for him to carry on with what he was saying. "And they took it really well actually." He smiled a bit, "they did - however - tell me to keep it quiet, and that it would affect our lawsuit, and which agencies would want us if I didn't keep it a secret." He laughed a little - not that Youngjae thought any of this was a laughing matter. "I think my parents just want me to be happy, you know." 

Youngjae nodded a little, "that's nice." He said, trying to think of what would be the best thing to say in this situation. "It's better not to tell my parents," he looked down at his hands. He'd never tried to come out to his parents, but he wasn't ready. Daehyun just nodded, and pressed a quick kiss to Youngjae's cheek - there was no one else in the carriage. 

"Got it, your parents don't know and that's how it is going to stay - I promise" Daehyun smiled and then they just talked about anything and nothing for the rest of the journey. Youngjae took Daehyun to his house - it was relatively small, his parents worked hard and it hadn't been easy for them. He took Daehyun into his room and shut the door, moving to kiss Daehyun against the door. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. "I missed you." Daehyun said quietly against Youngjae's lips. 

Youngjae was so happy just being around his boyfriend. Because he slept with his door shut (and locked) they were able to sleep in each other's arms. Youngjae was hoping that eventually time would just stop and they could just stay in this moment forever. He knew that eventually Daehyun had to go home, but maybe if he hoped enough time would just stop and he would get to stay in the moment forever.

Youngjae slept resting against Daehyun's chest the night before the other went home, he didn't want the night to be over and they'd stayed up really late talking. Now Daehyun was asleep, this always happened after they made love. Daehyun just couldn't stay awake and Youngjae didn't mind. He kissed the other's cheek softly and then snuggled back down into the other. 

They woke up together and it was solemn as they got ready to go. Youngjae didn't want to take the other to the train station - it was quite weird because they had to have their goodbye kisses inside Youngjae's room, despite the fact that they were going to be travelling together. Youngjae and Daehyun were pretty quiet when they were travelling to the train and once they were there they had to wait on the platform for a bit. Daehyun looked sadly at Youngjae when the train arrived. "Bye Jae, I'll text you ok?" 

"Bye Dae." He smiled, watching as the other got on the train. He looked over and saw a couple having a hug, kissing softly, whispering their goodbyes to each other - in a way he couldn't do here. He was jealous, his heart hurt when he watched the guy take his girlfriend up to the train and their hands very slowly parted, their finger tips still touching because they didn't want to part. He wanted to be like that with Daehyun, he wanted to be able to show his affection. He didn't want to just part like best friends - when they were so much more, they were in love. They'd been in love for a long time. 

To: FunJae  
From Daehyun

I love you, I can see you watching someone and looking sad. Whatever it is that they're doing that we couldn't today, I'm sorry. One day, Youngjae, I promise, one day we'll be able to be like every other couple. I'll be able to linger in your arms before we have to part. I will find a way for us to have it all. I promise.

Youngjae read the text and then looked up to smile at his boyfriend, who just always knew what to say. The train started moving and he waved, keeping the smile until he knew Daehyun couldn't see him, then he cried. He didn't cry often and he hated crying, but he just felt like they'd been robbed of being able to say goodbye properly, that they hadn't been able to have the same thing everyone else had gotten.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To: FunJae  
From: Daehyun

I miss you.

To: Daebun  
From: Youngjae

You only just left, and I miss you too.

I miss you so much.


End file.
